


We are all sick in a head but that's fine in a way.

by NameWithNoMan



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Talking about SEGZ.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NameWithNoMan/pseuds/NameWithNoMan
Summary: It was hard to say if people would be less accepting for Zuko's incestuous relationship with his sister or Toph's idea that if her age was off the clock she was ready for Sokka's love.But somehow the four of them ended up hiding in a house together. Lost in the middle of Ba Sing Se slums life seemed to be fine for now but as the relationships become more serious you need to think about the babies.Originally posted by me in comments under Torment by Nichya
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Azula/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Sokka, Toph Beifong/Sokka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	We are all sick in a head but that's fine in a way.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nichya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichya/gifts), [BalrogDeMorgoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalrogDeMorgoth/gifts).



As the sun slowly rose over the horizon a warm wind carried the smell of baked bread and spices. Sokka leaned heavily against the railing of the small roof balcony overlooking the favelas of Ba Sing Se lower ring. The scope of the City was truly mind boggling. From where he was standing he couldn't see either the walls of the middle ring or the outer ring it were just slums for miles in all directions. Nobody would find them here and that was just how he liked it. He briefly wandered if he should go down to the kitchen to help the girls but before he could made his mind the doors behind him opened. Although he couldn't hear any steps he didn't bothered to look around.

"Hello Zuko."

"Sokka." Young fire bender's voice was hoarse as always this time of day. A long night of rutting with his sister tended to do that to him. Judging by how both of fire siblings looked every morning you would think Azula was actually trying to fight back or something. Although the results were always the same. Today as well Zuko's forearms chest and back looked like they were ripped by claws of a vicious animal. Which fitter well with the bite marks that covered Azula's neck and upper arms. According to Toph Zuko left them all over his sister's body but Sokka wasn't sure if he should believe his girlfriend or not, she was blind after all. What he knew was that one day Zuko started breathing fire that almost costed them their safe house and also burned some of Azula's hair. She wasn't mad tho but bragged about it instead treating all the signs of abuse Zuko left all over as her marks of pride.  
By comparison his own relationship with a run away twelve year old girl was pretty normal. Not really.

"We are all fucked up aren't we?"

"What are you talking about?" Zuko furrowed his forehead as he made his way to stand next to his friend. It was Azula's idea to wake up so annoyingly early but on the upside he could bask in the early morning sun.

"You know, you and your sister. Me and Toph..." Sokka found himself not able to look at the banished prince. It had nothing to do with the topic at hand tho. It's just hearing how he survived being exploded alongside his ship was one thing, seeing the scratches on his body slowly close was the whole different experience. Azula's wounds also healed quicker then they should have but thankfully not to that extend.

"Man that's fucking gross!"

"What? You've told me you are ok with me fucking my sister. And I am not saying what most people would say if they found out how old Toph is. " Sokka wasn't sure if that was supposed to be banter or not but he decided to roll with it.

"Said the guy who pulled his sister ass out and had to spent whole day trying to put it back in. "

"As if you two were nothing but wholesome 'girthy daddy' . " Sokka couldn't believe that Zuko heard Toph calling him that. He could believe even less that it made him embarrassed.

" Shut up, I am proud of my little girl. "

" Very wholesome ..."

" At least we aren't trashing each others around like monsters. " Now it was Zuko's turn to feel slightly embarrassed.

" We built up a lot of tension growing up you know... better to get it out of the system before we decide to make the next step. "

"Wow."

" Yeah. We even started talking about names. " Zuko sighed and let his gaze wonder around the city below. After a long moment his face turned towards Sokka.

"And what about the two of you? "

" Eh. You know Toph is... well it's pretty early. But I guess since you've told me she probably heared about your plans from Azula by now. So I guess soon it will be our turn to think about it."

"Nervous? " Asked Zuko giving him an encouraging smile.

"I kind of dread having to meet her parents... not to mention talking it out with Katara. "

" That's rough buddy. But trust me it could be worse. " Sokka shook his head and allowed a smirk to crop on his face.

" Yeah your baby girl has quite a dad. It will he a hell of a job to convince him. " In response Zuko shooked his head and crossed his arms on his chest.

" Come on Zuko don't tell me you actually will try it. "

" Actually me and Azula... Well we have a plan... it relays on Dai Li being stupid and corrupted but it might work. "

" Zuko I thought even your sister agreed that your dad is a no go. That's why we are all here. "

" Listen Sokka, that was back when it turned out that Aang wasn't the avatar we were all searching for and I was just a banished nobody. "

" Do you really think that the Fire Lord will be more open to a little talk if you are a banished nobody that got his daughter pregnant? And will just skip over the fact the she is also your sister? "

" No, but he might want to talk to a king of Ba Sing Se... "

" You can't be serious! " Sokka looked at him in disbelief.

" Do you have a better idea? "

" Zuko! "

" Come on Sokka! Do you want Toph to give birth to your kids in this dump? " The water tribesmen didn't respond imminently mulling over what he'd just heared. Finally he sighed.

" It better be a damn good plan then... how will we even get to the upper ring. "

" Don't forget who are you talking to! I know how to get to places. And Azula almost figured out how to get the Dai Li on our side."

" Yes well you make a great team and all but I would like to hear more before me and Toph agree to help. Because I am sure you are counting on it. " Before Zuko could respond Azula's voice reached them from below.

" Come on you two the breakfast is ready! "

" We are coming! " Shouted Zuko jumping over the railing leaving Sokka alone on the roof top and flabbergasted beyond belief.

" Why does he do those things... Wait for me! " He was just joking of course he wasn't about to jump but Toph had non of that. The stone under his feet rotated making him face the door and an angry girl with a ladle in her hand.

" You are using the stairs mister or did you hit yourself too hard on the head falling from the bed this morning? " Sokka laughed and walked towards the door.

" And who's fault was that? Because I don't remember shouting that the boat is sinking. " Not finding any guilt in her Toph didn't look faze at all.

" I wouldn't have to do that if you wouldn't sleep on top of me you cowseal. "

" You could have waited couple more minutes. "

" Not when my bladder was telling me to hurry the fuck up. "

" Couldn't you just do that in bed. We water tribesmen don't mind it wet. " Toph smirked and let herself be picked up but before she warped her hands around Sokka's neck she punched his head with her oversized spoon.

" That's gross and uncivilized. "

" So exactly how you like it then? "

" Are you two coming or not? " Zuko's voice was full of annoyance. Turns out Azula was big on family meals.

" Sure! "

" Hurry up! I am taking Azula shopping later. "

" Ten copper says that someone will get his jaw broken trying to save the Miss. sparky from Mr. sparky . " Said Toph matter of factly.

" You're on! Also since when they became Mr. and Miss. sparky?" He meant it as a joke but the mood suddenly turned serious.

" You know that they want a kid right? "

" So that's why. "

" Yeah... " Toph responded gently touching his cheek with one hand. He knew exactly what he wanted to say but still needed to take a very long breath first.

" So... Can I call you Miss. boomerang then? " Toph blushed and Sokka felt his heart mining its way out of his chest. She buried her heard in his neck and when she spoke he could barely hear it,

" For now only in bed..... ok? " Neither of them knew when they started kissing,

" Could you two stop making out and join us? The food is getting cold! " Apparently Zuko was determined to ruin their fun.

"First look who's talking! " That wasn't Sokka's finest comeback but at that point it was all he had.

"Also you are both fire benders so don't give me that crap about food getting cold."

Toph wasn't going to tolerate Zuko's behavior either so when her and Sokka were walking pass him she boinked the prince on the head.

" What was that for? " Asked Zuko clearly not getting it. But all he got was an angry girl showing him her tongue and a middle finger.


End file.
